A Blast to the Past
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Davis, but he isn't who everyone think he is, his past was full of secrets. Instead of dying when Alphamon launched his ultimate attack they wake up to find themselves in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Restarting life!... Wait! What!

* * *

 **Everyone thought they knew Davis, but he isn't who everyone think he is, his past was full of secrets.** **Instead of dying when Alphamon launched his ultimate attack everyone wake up to find themselves in the past.**

* * *

 **My exams are over and this one, I've been working on sinces I read the Time Travel Fics.  
**

* * *

 **AU to my fanfic Digimon A Tri Reunion inspired by Digimon 02: Epoch and Davis's Time Travel Adventure and a small crossover with the Division.  
**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

Davis cried out in pain as he was thrown down to the ground as his D-3 went up in the air. He then tired to get up but he couldn't as he fell back to the ground. He saw Yolei was on the ground too but was only able to see her back as her glasses were broken beside her. He saw Cody get sent back towards a wall as he collapse too as his D-3 went flying too, as he fell unconscious.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ken screamed in pain, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground too as he D-3 fell to the ground also as his body seem motionless. Davis manage to look up at the enemy they were facing a Alphamon as he stood in the sky which was bloody red and lighting.

"Looks like your the only one left still wide awake." Alphamon said to Davis as his googles that his mentor Tai gave him were crackled. He had a bloody nose and and parts of his blue jacket and shirt was torn showing a black vest underneath. Davis, in terrible pain stood up, and glared at Alphamon with a death glare that he always hid from everyone..

"The only one who going down, IS YOU BASTARD!" Davis shouted in anger. Beside him Paildramon dedigivolved into Wormmon and Veemon struggle to stand up as he watch the exchange.

"Oh? Prove it or is that just big talk?" Alphamon taunted at the Child of Miracle. "Better yet, I'll spare you and your pathetic friends, if you'll tell me this." Alphamon said as he stare at the Child of Miracle, making Davis nervous. "Where is the Treasure of the Digital World?!" Alphamon shouted at him making him take a step back due to the volume.

'Crap, he's after the 10 Legendary Warriors.' Davis panic, he doesn't know where the rest of Legendary Warriors are, only Fire that is in possession and kept safe back at home. "I don't know! Only Wolf knows, he's the one who last saw them together!" Davis cried out in panic.

"It's that it?" Alphamon asked sounding bored "I think it's about time I wipe all you from existence" Alphamon said as he prepared his next attack only to be interrupted by an attack by a very familiar Digimon. Darkdramon he's as big as Alphamon, decked in Navy Blue Armor with Crimson highlights, angelic wings, a metallic tail and and its right hand is equipped with ultimate weapon the Gigastick Lance. On the left of Darkdramon is the Royal Knight Gallantmon, like Alphamon, deck in red and white dinosaur theme knight armor with a red cape, armed with the holy lance Gram on his right hand and its left hand holds the holy shield Aegis. On the right of Drakdramon is the Fox theme Miko Sakuyamon, as tall as Gallantmon, deck in yellow fox theme armor, black and white jumpsuit, purple gloves and boots, a black utility belt with a fox head buckle and she is armed with a staff. At the very back is a massive Digimon called MegaGargomon he's fully deck in green armor heavy armed and armored with wings and a dog theme helmet.

Behind them are Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gankoomon, Kentaurosmon and Leopardmon, they are the Royal Knight, mixed with the Royal Knights are Mihiramon, Antylamon, Majiramon, Sandiramon, Indramon, Pajiramon, Makuramon, Sinduramon, Caturamon, Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon and Vajramon they the twelve Devas of the Digital World and right behind the Royal Knights and the Devas are the D-Brigade and the various Warriors Armies. All of them are glaring at Alphamon with anger and betrayal.

"Alphamon! By order of the Digimon Sovereigns and The Four Great Dragons! You are to cease and desist your actions immediately or be deleted!" Darkdramon shouted as he aims his Gigastick Lance right at Alphamon.

'Wolf?' Davis wondered as he stare at Darkdramon.

"So those fools finally took action?" Alphamon sarcastically asked as he transforms into his Ouryuken. "No matter, once I have the treasure and the Guardian, I'll rule both the Digital World and the Real World."

'Guardian?' James questioned in confusion as he look at Alphamon Ouryuken before realizing Alphamon is going to attack them. "OPEN FIRE!" Darkdramon shouted before launching his Dark Roar at Alphamon as the rest follow suit with their strongest attack as Alphamon swings the Ouryuken.

Both attack collide sending a huge shock wave and the ensuing explosion caused Royal Knights, the Devas, the D-Brigade, the Armies, Darkdramon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Davis and Veemon to disappear in a golden glow while Alphamon was destroyed leaving Yolei, Cody, Ken, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon alone in the desolate field.

* * *

One month after Davis's original adventure... One month before summer...

Davis grunted and stirred uncomfortably as he felt the pain of Alphamon's attack through his body and for some reason it felt like Phantom Pain. Then Davis woke up in a cold sweat, it's very early in the morning and he was in his bed, but for some reason it felt wrong, very wrong, like wearing your female best friend's clothing wrong... Make that wearing your girlfriend's clothing and she found out wrong.

"My head." Davis said groggily as he sat up on his bed. "What the hell happened?" Davis asked himself as he look at his room. He got up off his bed and went to find a mirror. He looked in the bathroom mirror to find that he was young well younger.

'I'm eight years old again!' Davis mentally screamed in silent panic as he try to calm his breathing. Heading quietly into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the date. It was a month after his true adventure to the Digital World and a month before summer. Quickly and quietly Davis heads to the Kitchen phone and dial one number he knew wouldn't change until a month later.

* * *

Okinawa...

James Nakajima is a calm and cool headed guy, but right now he's a eight year old boy with a temper and a cold attitude, and right now... He's mad beyond reason... Make that mad beyond anything that could make him mad plus morning grumpiness. Being deage to an eight year old, does that to everyone... Maybe not everyone, but some people.

James is trained with Taekwondo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and CQC from Metal Gear Solid for some reason. That's the reason why people try not to make James angrier than normal, make that madder than normal. So when the phone rang when he was busy making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his mood drop lower from 0 to -1.

"WHAT!" James snapped at who ever is calling at 4.30 in the morning. Calling people at 5 or 6 makes sense but at 4? He's gonna kill the guy or woman with a rusty knife over a pot of boiling oil after breaking their legs with a sledge hammer.

"Geez, I forgot how cranky you are at 4 in the morning." A very familiar carefree voice replied with a chuckle.

"Davis." James greeted with a grunt as he take a bite out of his sandwich.

"James, how's life?" Davis asked his friend.

"Tired, hungry and angry." James replied as he took another bite.

"Hey that rhyme." Davis chuckled a little before taking a serious tone. "James, asked me if I ever wanted a second chance in life to do things differently." Davis said to James in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you answered that you be your real self instead of the ignorant mask you wear." James replied as he raise an eyebrow as he took another bite.

"I think we can make use of this." Davis grinned with happiness.

"Davis... What ever your planning, I'm in." James grinned back but this grin is more scary.

* * *

The month pass by quick for Davis and James as they plan for the arrival of Myotismon. In the following days Davis and James quietly prepare while fixing their past mistakes. Davis fix his grade while keeping his care free attitude while James contacted his friend and continue on to create gadgets using his knowledge of DigiTech to help them while planning to visit Davis in Odaiba.

Now summer's here and James is waiting for Davis at a bus stop that he use in the future with Davis running late, again.

"Late as usual." James muttered, looks like no matter the time line Davis is destine to be late to meet him. Make that no matter the occasion besides combat Davis is always late.

"Who say's I'm late?" Davis asked James from behind him scaring him. James turn around preparing to whipped out his Glock when he remembered that he's not a member of the US Armed Forces and hasn't bought his yet.

"Davis..." James growled until he notice what Davis has in his hand. A bag of Glazed Doughnuts and a cup of iced lemon tea, James raised his eye at that.

"Here." Davis replied with a smile as he gives the bag and cup of goodness, knowing how cranky James is currently is and how to calm him down.

"Thanks." James said as he took the goodies and look at Davis with a questioning look.

"I know, I always remember your habits remember." Davis replied with a cocky smirk at James's questioning look.

"Right..." James drawled out giving Davis a deadpan look before taking out a Glaze Doughnut taking a bite out of it, moaning at it's sugary goodness. "So good..." James moaned at the taste making Davis chuckled at the glazed look on James's eye. It's an open secret that James is secretly a sweet tooth as he always eats Doughnut or some sweet food during their reunion parties. Rumor has it that James has a secret recipe for the most amazing doughnut in the world that James always brings to the reunion parties.

James is wearing black jumpers, camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots with reflective sunglasses on his head. Davis is wearing black jumpers, camouflage cargo pants and black boots with his goggles on his head.

"What!" James snapped at Davis who is staring at him. Davis just point at his mouth that made James look at his and started to wipe it with his sleeve that made Davis chuckle again.

"Let go." James grumbled as he walk towards Davis's apartment as Davis followed suit. As they walk towards Davis's apartment, they ignore the falling snow.

"Come on it's funny." Davis chuckled as James continue to grumble.

"Catch." James grunted throwing a watch at Davis. (The Division Smart Watch)

"What is it?" Davis asked looking at the watch before noticing that James's is not even stopping. "Hey wait for me!" Davis cried out as he ran after James.

* * *

It was the night before Myotismon's defeat, the night before Davis had been taken to the convention center. Davis and James are in Davis's room planning what to do, in James's bag are more equipment. Knifes, radios and their D-Tectors.

Davis slowly picks up his D-Tector and looked at it longingly. "It's been forever since we used the Spirits." Davis said to James who is also holding his D-Tector.

"I know." James replied looking at his D-Tector with a small smile.

"So what now?" Davis asked standing up. "What do we do?" Davis asked James who looked back. "We don't have our Digimons." Davis explained.

"Simple, Myotismon doesn't know anything about the Legendary Warriors." James explained making Davis's eyes go wide.

"Wait, you mean!" Davis nearly screamed at him. If he's right he's gonna fight again.

"We Spirit Evolve." James replied back at him. Smirking in a carefree way, the only facial feature James shows to Davis.

Davis looked at his D-Tector and asked one question. "Are you ready Agunimon?"

The D-Tector didn't make a sound, it just light up the screen. No body can hear it but Davis and James does.

"Right back at you Davis." Agunimon replied grinning broadly.

"Lobomon?" James asked his Spirit.

"Need to ask?" Lobomon quipped back.

* * *

Next Morning

James and Davis woke up earlier than normal, for Davis at least. After getting ready, they looked outside at the fog before turning their focus on their new watches which are glowing bright orange. To the untrained eye it looks like a normal everyday wristwatch that the kids are wearing, but to the Tamers and Warrior they can feel the DigiTech used to make the watches.

Putting on their black jumpers, their new black field jackets with their respective numbers and colors, camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots, they put on their respective eye wear. James and Davis adding a concealed M37-K Seal Pup under their jacket's sleeve, James added a thigh sheathed K-Bar Knife that Sealsdramon use.

James look out the window and looked at the thick fog covering Obaiba. Taking a look at his watch James looked at Davis.

"It's time." James said seriously to Davis who nodded in response. James open his backpack and pull out a case that contains two earpieces. Putting them on, they hear the artificial voice of the Smart Watch's AI.

[Intelligent System Analytic Computer is activated. All ISAC Systems are confirmed online.] ISAC's artificial voice reported.

James and Davis lowered their eye wear and watch in awe as the HUD activates itself and started to stream data.

[Transmissions Jammed, Proximity Coverage only.] ISAC reported in as the HUD shows a bar at 0% and fills it up until 100%. [Backup activated, system rebooting.] ISAC reported in. [Warning no communications available, all systems normal. Dark Zone detected.] ISAC added. James and Davis place their eye wear back on their heads and look at each other with a smile. Davis took his soccer ball while James took his baseball bat and head to the dinner table for breakfast.

* * *

After Breakfast there was a knock on the door as Davis's mom head towards the door the smart watch beeped.

[Warning Digimon Detected.] ISAC reported.

At that Davis prepped his soccer ball while James prepped a baseball bat. Davis's mom opened the door to reveal the Bakemon, she screamed and fell back, scared out of her wits. Davis used that as an opportunity to attack with his soccer ball. The first Bakemon fell down, while the soccer ball rolled back to Davis.

"Get out of here! Unless you want more!" Davis taunted while James took his position next to the door in a battering position.

Two more Bakemon entered and Davis attack one with his soccer ball while the other was bashed by James with his baseball bat. But two more arrived and managed to grab them. As they struggled with them, the first two got up and help the others eventually they manage to wrestle James's baseball bat away and pinned them down. Hearing the commotion Phantomon floated in shortly afterwards, holding his Scythe threateningly as the scan the apartment of targets, he only saw the subdued family and two kids that is being subdued by two more Bakemons.

"I see we have a couple of troublemakers." Phantomon said evilly as he threaten the duo with his Scythe.

"Hey!" Davis and James shouted with defiance and without fear surprising Phantomon.

"I don't know why your not scared, but after this you won't be able to escape." Phantomon replied as he had the Bakemon tie Davis and James tightly and then take everyone to the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center with the rest of the families that got captured. Unseen to Phantomon nor the Bakemon are the smirks they shared as they are taken to the convention center.

* * *

They were quiet during the journey, unlike many people that were screaming their heads off in fear and panic or struggling to get loose. Once inside everyone quiet down unwilling to fight back, James and Davis was thrown against the seats guarded by two Bakemons. Unlike the rest who are chatting to each other in fear, James and Davis count the guards quietly keeping their heads down. Soon, a Bakemon approached and pointed at Davis and James the two Bakemons guarding them nodded and carry them away. Knowing they couldn't do anything, Davis was forced to leave his family as his friends pretend to struggle. Davis was carried away, giving one last look at them.

"It's not him," said a familiar voice. "It's not her."

"Next." A Bakemon said allowing the line to continue to move except for James and Davis who are carried by the two Bakemons.

Soon a dark portal opened and Myotismon appeared. "Beware." Myotismon said instilling fear into Gatomon more than any other child there. "If you lie to me, I will simply destroy them all."

Gatomon whimpered, knowing Myotismon would not hesitate to carry his treat out. Myotismon decided to stay and keep watch as the Bakemon continued the line of kids. Then the two Bakemons throws James and Davis in front of Gatomon, with a grunt they started to cut the rope by pretending to struggle. Then DemiDevimon flew up to Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" DemiDevimon shouted in happiness.

"What is it?" Myotismon asked unhappy with the intrusion.

"You'll love this boss." DemiDevimon grinned happily as he announce his findings. "I found the 8th Digidestined!"

"You did?" Myotismon asked genuinely surprised that DemiDevimon got the eighth child.

"What!" Mimi quietly shouted in shock. "How did he do it?" Mimi asked making Davis and James looked back.

'"You hear that?" Myotismon asked Gatomon in glee. "It's over." Myotismon said in glee making Gatomon looked up in anger. "Well." Myotismon continued no longer caring about the how or who. "I have no further use for these brats."

"What should I do, your evil one?" DemiDevimon asked with happiness.

"Make them go to sleep." Myotismon said menacingly as a light fog appeared, forcing the kids to fall asleep. "I'll deal with them later."

At that exact time James and Davis, using their connection to the Digital World and the Spirits as a shield, got loose and attack their Bakemon guards with their Seal Pups they use to cut the ropes. Myotismon had already fly off after picking Gatomon up completely ignorant on what just happen. Then they saw a glow at Mimi's chest, knowing it's her crest they quickly disappear from the room and into an empty room.

"Ready?" James asked Davis as he breaths in heavily.

"Ready." Davis replied with serious look and a his usual carefree grin as they summon a ring of data on their hands.

"EXECUTE!" Davis and James shouted slashing their rings of data on their D-Tector. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Davis and James shouted as the data forms into a cocoon covering them head to toe.

In a cocoon of data they transformed into their respective Legendary Warriors.

"AGUNIMON!" Davis shouted his Digimon form.

"LOBOMON!" James shouted his Digimon form.

"Let's do this." James smirked in his Digimon form as he readies his Licht Schwert the Light Sword.

"Right." Davis agrees as he gathers flame from his gauntlet.

* * *

Outside the room a lot of Bakemons are ready to face Greymon when the door behind them explodes. In the ensuing explosion Agunimon and Lobomon charge right out and into the horde of disorient Bakemons. Agunimon and Lobomon forms up as more Bakemon filled the hallways.

"Lets the party started." Davis grinned as he prepares as combine attack with James.

"Lets do this thing." James agreed as his energy combines with Davis.

"SHINING BURN SLASH!" Agunimon and Lobomon roared as they launched their combined attack.

* * *

 **Myotismonis was expecting to find the eight child easily but he never expect to find the Original Chosen that is lost within history.**

 **But will James and Davis survive their encounter against Myotismon? Or will Myotismon find out their secrets and delete them?**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Legendary Warriors:**

 **1) Fire: Colors: Red Symbol: 火  
**

 **2) Light** **Colors: Navy Blue Symbol: 光  
**

 **3) Thunder** **Colors: Green** **Symbol: 雷  
**

 **4) Wind** **Colors: Pink** **Symbol: 風**

 **5) Ice** **Colors: Yellow** **Symbol: 氷  
**

 **6) Darkness:** **Colors: Black** **Symbol: 闇**

 **7) Water: Colors: Light Blue Symbol: 水**

* * *

 **DigiTech short for Digital Technology, it's the basses for the Digital World's advance computers and technologies like the Digivice and the D Terminal and Digimons like Datamon, Guardromon, Andromon and various other machine Digimons.**

 **James during his time as the Warrior of Light learn DigiTech with the Warrior of Thunder to make the Team's gadgets on their journey which pass on to the Tamers. Most DigiTech Gadgets look like real world technologies easily disguising them.**

 **ISAC or Intelligent System Analytic Computer is a Software/AI made by the Warrior of Lightning to help Tamers and Warriors in their Duties, it can scan areas for contamination, evidence and radio traffic to hack in.**

 **Smart Watch: A Device that serves as a means of communication between Tamers and as HUD displaying various features such as a world map, enemy data reader, enemy detector, radar and an IFF.**

 **Smart Glasses/Goggles: A Device that serves as the user's HUD, enemy data reader and radar from the Smart Watch. Disguised as normal goggles or sunglasses and normal glasses.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Secrets out... Ouch!

* * *

 **WolfDragon: Wrong movie.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

The Bakemons flee in terror as Agunimon and Lobomon cut through them like hot knife through butter. Every counterattack they try to use is swiftly turn into a one sided slugfest, Agunimon and Lobomon doesn't even need to keep using attacks a few Bakemons got deleted the rest scattered into the wind.

"This is a piece of cake." Agunimon commented launching his Pyro Darts at a group of Bakemons.

"You can say that again." Lobomon agreed as he sliced a few Bakemon with his Lobo Kendo.

Then a huge horde of Bakemons surround them. Sharing a look Lobomon jumped into the air when suddenly Agunimon spin so quick it created a mini twister.

"PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon roared as the twister caught fire creating a a blazing tornado. The Bakemons that surround them panicked when the fires burned them, they quickly scattered away while Agunimon slows down.

"We're ready for anything they throw at us." Agunimon smirked as he looked at his handy work. "I doubt anything will go wrong now." Agunimon said to Lobomon who jump down.

"Damnit, you jinxed it.." Lobomon grumbled with a face palmed. Then four Phantomons appeared ready for battle. "Told ya." Lobomon grumbled attaching his Light Swords together. With a roar he throws himself into the horde of Phantomon. "ZWEI SIEGER!" Lobomon roared as he cuts the Phantomons into many tiny pieces.

Agunimon looked at Lobomon's handy work and gave a low whistle. "Remind me no to piss you off." Agunimon commented to Lobomon earning him a glare from Lobomon.

"Let go, we wasted enough time already." Lobomon commented as he continue down the hallway.

Agunimon blinked in confusion before remembering that Myotismon is going after Kari. "Wait for me!" Agunimon shouted in panic as he ran after his partner.

Lobomon race down the hallway with Agunimon in hot pursuit, taking down any Bakemon that stood in his way. After a few twist and turns they reach the entrance of the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center, there's only one problem.

"Well how do we reach Kari now, Warrior of Light." Agunimon grumbled remembering that Myotismon flew towards Kari at the Fuji TV Station.

"We Slide Evolution." Lobomon replied in a deadpan tone.

"Oh." Agunimon rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Ignoring Agunimon Lobomon started his Slide Evolution. "Execute Slide Evolution." Lobomon form started to shift. "KENDOGARURUMON!" Lobomon becomes a heavily armored wolf with wings.

Agunimon quickly followed suit. "Execute Slide Evolution." Agunimon form started to shift. "BURNINGGREYMON!" Agunimon becomes a heavily armored dragon standing upright.

"Lets go!" Lobomon shouted taking off so fast the ground shook.

"Wait for me!" BURNINGGREYMON shouted again this time as he took off like a fighter jet scorching the ground. Back at the entrance Tai, Mimi and Greymon looked at where KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon just stood.

"Did you see, what I see?" Tai asked Mimi completely stupefied. Mimi just nodded in reply unwilling to trust her voice.

'He looks familiar.' Greymon ponder on BurningGreymon as he tried to remember where he seen that before, before Tai and Mimi climb on his back and with that he raced to the TV Station.

* * *

Thanks to their speed KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon arrived just as DemiDevimon start pulling on Kari's hair.

"Ready?" KendoGarurumon asked BurningGreymon.

"Born ready." BurningGreymon replied.

In unison they started their Slide Evolution.

"Execute Slide Evolution." KendoGarurumon form started to shift. "LOBOMON!" James return into his Human spirit.

"Execute Slide Evolution." BurningGreymon form started to shift. "AGUNIMON!" Davis like James return into his Human spirit.

They took a drop kick position aiming at where the hole would be.

"Kari?" Myotismon asked feeling victorious at this. "Interesting that you know her name if you never met her before." Myotismon added letting go of Gatomon. Gatomon landed on her feet and rush over to protect Kari.

"Together again." Myostimon said as Kari and Gatomon look defiantly and strong. "To bad it'll be short live." Myostimon prepares to attack.

Before he could launch his attack both Kabuterimon and Lillymon tried to blast Myotismon, only for him to redirect the attacks to the roof. The attacks blows the glass out of the windows and created a hole on the roof giving Lobomon and Agunimon the chance to strike.

"It's getting a little noisy here, let's find a place quieter." Myostimon said without any care as he flies up through the roof with Phantomon as Gatomon and Kari float up DemiDevimon just taunt the Digidestineds as he follows them.

"Not so fast!" Two voices said in unison.

"Huh!" Alarmed Myostimon looked up only to earn a foot at his face. Lobomon and Agunimon arrived through the hole, Lobomon kicking Myostimon and Agunimon kicking Phantomon. Once landed Lobomon immediately takes aim at DemiDevimon who looked in terror.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon shouted firing a burst of light energy at DemiDevimon who flies away in terror.

While Myotismon was distracted Kari and Gatomon ran towards the others as Lobomon and Agunimon takes protective stances in front of the Digidestineds. Lobomon has his Light Swords at a protective stance while Agunimon gathers flame from his gauntlet, both ready to fight.

"Who dares." Myotismon demanded as he stands up with Phantomon who takes a battle ready stance.

"We do!" Lobomon and Agunimon shouted together ready to fight.

"Who are you." Myotismon demanded not recognizing the two Digimons that stood defiant and fearlessly at him a Dark Master. Lobomon and Agunimon both know that they are Champion-level Digimon and are facing an Ultimate-level Digimon, but their beast spirits are to heavy to fight in the enclosed space.

"Agunimon! The Legendary Warrior of Flame!" Agunimon announced his name and title.

"Lobomon. The Legendary Warrior of Light." Lobomon also announced but more calmly.

Myotismon raised an eyebrow at Lobomon's title but takes nothing of it. "No matter." Myotismon smirked scarily. "Grisly Wing!" Myotismon launches his attack at the duo Agunimon charge right at him while Lobomon sheats his swords and left wrist. At that Myotismon raised an eyebrow in confusion, that's all the time James and Davis needs.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon shouted firing a burst of light energy at the bats deleting them.

"PYRO PUNCH!" Agunimon punched Myotismon throwing him towards the window.

"Insolence!" Myotismon shouted in anger. In his anger Myotismon launches his strongest attacks. "Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon launches the first against Agunimon who got a direct hit and was flung back, Lobomon dodge the flying Human Digimon hybrid and prepares another Howling Blaster only to find Myotismon right in front of him before he could launch his attack Myotismon launches his first. "Nightmare Claw!" Mysotimon attack throwing Lobomon right beside Agunimon.

In pure pain Lobomon and Agunimon both transformed back into James and Davis. After transforming back James and Davis started to groan in pain as their bodies appeared in black and white.

"That's what he did against me!" Lillymon said in complete panic.

[Warning, Warriors down sending distress beacon.] ISAC report in as the watches started to blink in Morse code signing S.O.S while sending out a distress beacon..

Kari looked at the boys who tried to help her. She couldn't understand why they would go to such lengths for her. She didn't know Davis very well, just that Davis was in the same class as her, as they never really talked much, and the other is a complete mystery she never meet him before. Before she could try to help Davis or the other boy, her body was lifted up, along with Myotismon, Phantomon and Gatomon's.

"That was fun and all but I got business to attend." Myotismon smugly as flies up through the roof with Gatomon, Kari and Phantomon.

"Not so fast!" Matt shouted heading to a broken window. "WEREGARURUMON!"

WereGarurumon, who had been handling Tuskmon and Snimon down below with the others, hurried up the side of the station and landed next to them, forcing Phantomon back. Myotismon just chuckled.

While Myotismon was distracted, Wizardmon tried using his power to heal Davis and James, but it wouldn't work to much, his powers weren't recovered enough yet to heal a second and third victim of Myotismon's 'Nightmare Claw' attack. But James was not giving up yet, he taps into the power of AncientGarurumon the Ancient Legendary Warrior of Light. Wizardmon watches in awe as James's body started to glow giving his colors back then suddenly he grips Davis's hand spreading the glow. Satisfied that they are healing themselves he moved out onto the walkway and used what power he had to blast Myotismon while MegaKabuterimon had him distracted.

"What?" Myotismon asked taken by surprise that Wizardmon was able to hurt him in his condition.

"Kari!" Wizardmon shouted throwing the Tag and Crest of light to Kari. "Here!"

"So, you're still alive." Myotismon said completely amused.

"It'll take more than a few measly bats to do me in." Wizardmon replied.

"Then try this!" Myotismon said sending a viral version of Wizardmon's attack back at him, sending him into the wall.

"Now give that to me you little brat!" Myotismon ordered Kari after blasting Wizardmon.

"NO!" Kari shouted defiant

"That wasn't an option." Myotismon said preparing to blast Kari as well.

"HOLD IT!" Tai shouted who had Greymon climb up from the other side.

"TAI!" Kari shouted glad to see her brother.

"Mimi." Lillymon said in happiness as Mimi joined them having gone through the front entrance and being told where to go by Matt and TK's father.

"You've just picked on the wrong guy's little sister fang face!" Tai shouted before showing Kari's Digivice. "Kari here catch! Tai threw his sister's Digivice at Kari, who caught it. As she holds it up for all to see but Demidevimon swoops in and steals it before she could do anything else.

Phantomon then went after Tai and Greymon. Tai stood his ground, staying there to protect his sister. His digivice reacts and his Crest glows giving Greymon the strength to Digivolve into MetalGreymon

"Woah Time out." Phantomon cried out in panic seeing MetalGreymon.

"Go get him Metalgreymon." Tai pointed at Myotismon.

"Giga Blaster!" Greymon launches two missiles but Myotismon but he raises his hands disintegrating the missiles before they could reached them. Zudomon and the other Ultimates launched their attacks as well, but it had no affect. Patamon Digivolve into Angemon and attack. Myotismon had no time to block and is hit by the attack as he take the full brunt of the attack, Phantomon who is beside him is destroyed as he holds himself shivering from the attack.

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more!" Angemon shouted as he floats above Myotismon.

"Actually." Myotismon said feeling the pain fade a bit and prepares another attack. "I was about to say the same thing to you!"

He turned and fired a Grisly Wing attack not at Angemon but Kari and Gatomon. No one was prepare for the attack but Wizardmon as he managed to get in front of Kari and Gatomon and take the full brunt of Myotismon's bats, protecting Kari and Gatomon.

"Next time, don't get in my way!" Myotismon shouted in anger as everyone looked in shock.

James feeling the pain fade stood up and grabs his D-Tector, seeing Davis still under the effects of Myotismon's Nightmare Claw decided to heal him.

"I hope I remember how to do this." James muttered as he channel his connection to AncientGarurumon. James concentrated as a ball of light forms on his hands, slowly and carefully he spread the light into Davis's body.

Because of James, who is tapping into AncientGarurumon, and Kari's crest her Digivice began glowing as Kari's power begun to show itself. DemiDevimon couldn't hold onto it and had to let go, allowing Tai to catch it and with one continuous motion throws it towards Kari.

Kari catch it as her crest shines and Gatomon starts digivolving into Angewomon. The Light was even powerful enough to help Davis, who is being heal by James, to fully recover. With the power of AncientGarurumon and Kari's crest Davis stands up to see Gatomon digivolve. Davis groaned in pain trying to get up but James stopped him.

"You okay?" James asked Davis, he was about to answer when he felt the adrenaline left his system leaving him weak to the fatigue. He gripped James's hand, preventing him from falling, as he helped Davis up and they joined the others over at the window.

"Gatomon is an angel?" Kari asked in awe as everyone also watches in awe.

"Myotismon you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and tried to conquer Earth." Angewomon said in a regal tone. "In doing so, you have ruined the life of Digimon and humans alike. How do you justify yourself?" Angewomon asked the Vampire wannabe.

"I don't like to explain myself to the likes of you." Myotismon said in anger. "It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become King of the Digital World." Myotismon added with a bit of smug. "And no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!" Myotismon added smugly taunting her.

"Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon sarcastically asked.

"NIGHTMARE…!" Myotismon started before Angewomon cut him off.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" Angewomon shouted creating an aura of light coming from a pocket dimension of her own making. The other Digimon, and the Digidestined, felt the aura as well, feeling even stronger than before. Myotismon himself felt paralyzed by the effects, as he was a creature of Darkness.

"Everyone!" Garudamon shouted getting everyone's attention. "Give your power to Angewomon!" She added pointing at the pocket.

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All seven attacks flowed into the Heaven's Charm. Using her left hand as a bow, she formed an arrow out of her own energy and fueled it with the others' energy and aims at Myotismon who is frozen in fear. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried out as she launch the arrow. With the power of all 8 Digimon within that one arrow, Myotismon didn't stand a ghost of a chance as the arrow pierced him and he disappeared in a bright flash of light. Everyone began cheering that Myotismon was gone, unfortunately, the spherical hub of the TV station that they were in began to collapse and they had to get out of there.

James and Davis quickly and by instinct they spirit evolve and jump down as the rest hitch rides on the Ultimate digimon that can fly.

* * *

Once down on the ground James and Davis turn back to normal and took a breather as the rest regroup near the destroyed spherical hub.

"You guys were the bomb, I don't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!" Tai shouted in celebration.

"That wasn't so tough after all." Joe added holding his partner

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed with Joe.

"Hopefully now the real world will return to normal." Matt added with happiness.

Sora was about to say something when she notice TK and Kari are staring up at the sky. "Hey you two, what's wrong?" Sora asked making everyone turn to TK and Kari.

"Look up there." TK said looking at the fog.

"What is it?" Joe asked in confusion.

"The fog it's getting thicker." Kari added as she pointed at the fog.

"Impossible." Tai said in denial before looking up. "We destroyed Myotismon, didn't we?" Tai asked with a little fear.

"Maybe." Joe added with uncertainty. "If he has a back-up plan, we've might just made him stronger."

"Well, we're done for us." Davis grinned at James who frown at that before adding. "I mean. How bad does this gets?" Davis stop grinning when their Smart Watch beep signalling a call.

James and Davis looked at the Digidestineds before checking their Smart Watch, lowered their eye wear and watch as someone tries to call to them. With an eyebrow raise they accept the transmission, they watch as a box appears on right corner as a Sound wave box appear.

"Hello?" James answer with uncertainty.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!" A very familiar voice shouted.

"GAH!" Both James and Davis jump in shock attracting everyone's attention. When James and Davis jump in shock they accidentally put the call on speaker. The Digidestineds watch as James and Davis tried to apologized to someone as the caller kept shouting at them.

* * *

Near the convention center 8 figures appeared from the darkness and has the glow of the Smart Watch. Peeking out from the darkness is Peter Nakajima James's twin unlike James who has a scar on his left cheek, Peter is clean, wearing what looked like miniaturize Riot Armor to fit an 8 year old with his colors and number.

"How are they handling with Davis's angry girlfriend?" Peter wondered as he looked at the desolate streets.

* * *

 **Is Myotismon truly defeated or has he digivolved into a more powerful form? Will the Digidestineds question James and Davis?  
**

 **Who is the one shouting on the Smart Watch communication link? Who are the rest of mysterious figures in the shadows? And who is Davis's girlfriend?  
**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Legendary Warriors:**

 **6) Darkness:** **Colors: Black** **Symbol: 闇**

 **7) Water: Colors: Light Blue Symbol: 水**

 **8) Wood: Colors: Green and Brown Symbol: 木**

 **9) Steel: Colors: Sliver and Grey Symbol: 鋼**

 **10) Earth: Colors: Dark Brown Symbol: 地球**

* * *

 **DigiTech Armor looked like pieces for a costume easier to hide.  
**

 **Armor:**

 **Using Chrome Digizoid James and his friend the Warrior of** **Steel created protective gears for the team.  
**

 **Riot Armor: Armored Plates: Made using Blue, Gold, Red and mostly Black and Obsidian** ** ** **Chrome**** Digizoids making impervious to various Digimon attacks and Gunfire. User still feel pain.**

 **Strike Plates: Made using Blue, Gold, Red and mostly Black and Obsidian** ** **Chrome** Digizoids making impervious to various Digimon attacks and Gunfire. Replacement for the usual Ceramic Plates under Kevlar Vests. ****User still feel pain.**

 **Helmet:** ** **Made using Blue, Gold, Red and mostly Black and Obsidian** ** ** **Chrome**** Digizoids ** making impervious to various Digimon attacks and Gunfire. User still feel pain.**

 **Shin, Thigh, Arm and Upper Arm Guards:** ** **Made using Blue, Gold, Red and mostly Black and Obsidian** ** ** **Chrome**** Digizoids ** primarily Gold and Red Digizoids making impervious to various Digimon attacks and Gunfire. **  
**User still feel pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Reunion and Marines!

* * *

MarylandAngels: Here you go! If you can please read and review my new Digimon fanfic titled Team Player and Lone Wolf.

* * *

 **AU: I know it's been so long but my education is hard and my Mid Semester Tests are also hard. So to make it up to my loyal readers I made a new Digimon fanfic titled** **Team Player and Lone Wolf** **which was sent to me as a challenge by Ashura Phantom Ryu and this chapter.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

Peter Nakajima is leaning against the wall as he listens Rika currently wearing Light Blue Riot Armor, her usual clothes underneath, combat boots and Light Blue CIRAS vest., threaten them with a rusty knife over a pot of boiling oil. Peter looked at the Fuji TV Station with a frown, he could feel the Darkness surrounding it.

"Rika!" Peter called out. "As much as I enjoy you threatening your boyfriend and my brother." Peter chuckled. "We have a job to do." Peter said seriously before looking back at the Fuji TV Station. "So tell them to stop goofing around or I'll lock them in the same room with Jack and his bad jokes for a week."

"Right." Rika said with a vicious smile as she told her boyfriend and Peter's brother what will he do.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two terror stricken voices of Davis and James can be heard from the Fuji TV Station.

* * *

James and Davis are still apologizing to Rika as the Digidestineds listen to her threat using a rusty knife and a pot of boiling oil. Then it went quiet when suddenly the girl James and Davis were talking to said to them in a victorious tone.

{Stop goofing around or Peter will lock you guys in the same room with Jack and his bad jokes for a week.} Rika said smugly making James and Davis eyes widen as the sizes of Dinner Plate.

James and Davis drop to their knees and cried out with a terror stricken voice. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While James and Davis are screaming in terror the Digidestineds return to their conversation.

"Gimmie a break!" Tai shouted with frustration kicks Myotismon's red mask across the ground in frustration.

"That lousy fog barrier is still up." Matt agreed with tai.

"So, beating Myotismon didn't solve anything." Mimi said with concern just as Izzy's laptop beeped.

"Hang on!" Izzy said as he pull out his laptop, that also snapped James and Davis out of their terrorized minds. "We've got mail from Gennai!"

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all!" Gennai said with glee as a image of an old carved tablet appears on the screen. "Although this looks like a graham cracker, it's actually an ancient text which I've translated. 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen.' Well good luck." Gennai said before cutting the transmission.

"Well, that was about as clear as mud." Sora sighed. "Can you make heads or tails of it?" She asked Izzy.

"Uhh, well..." But Izzy couldn't answer.

"Tai." Kari called out. "Lets go back to Mom and Dad." She told him.

"Right." Tai agreed.

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place, either." Joe added wanting to know what happened.

"And I'd like to change my pajamas." Mimi said before looking down. "Or at least get a matching robe." She added as she's the only one kidnapped early in the morning.

"Let's go." Tai said taking up leadership position as he did for the older kids.

"I'll carry Davis." Hiroaki Ishida, TK and Matt's dad, said but Davis wave him off as he lean on James who is supporting him.

"I'm fine, James can carry me." Davis replied.

So, while Mimi and Joe went to their homes to change and make sure everything and everyone was okay, the rest of the team plus Davis and Hiroaki went to get Izzy's parents. After gathering back together, Rika, Matt, TK, Mr. Ishida, Gabumon, and Patamon left by boat to see what they could do about getting through the fog. When they arrive at the convention center 8 kids in miniaturized Riot Armor ran towards Davis and James, as Davis was set down on a bench by James.

"So this is where you guys ran off to." An 8 year old with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, currently wearing pink Riot Armor, her usual clothes underneath, combat boots and pink CIRAS vest. This is Taylor Cooper she's the team's Medic and the Warrior of Wind. Currently she is checking James while Joe's brother, Jim, look over Davis.

"Eh." James shrugged nonchalantly. "You know us. We don't find trouble." James smiled slyly at her, before suddenly hugging her making her gasp. "Trouble finds us." James added with a full blown smile.

"Oh get a room ya love birds." Peter said as he pass the duo making them push each other away and look away with a blush on their face.

"Leave them a lone will ya." Davis called out as Peter pass him.

"Just grab your kit." Peter deadpanned dropping the two duffle bags he's been carrying.

"Alright!" James cried out as he open the duffle bag.

"Oh yeah!" Davis also cried out as he open the duffle bag.

* * *

James is now wearing Navy Blue Riot Armor, his usual clothes underneath, combat boots and Navy Blue CIRAS vest.

Davis is now wearing Red Riot Armor, his usual clothes underneath, combat boots and Red Blue CIRAS vest.

"I feel complete." James sighed stretching like he just woke up.

"Come on." Davis sighed as they join the rest of the gang.

"Hey Davis." Tai called out. "Why would you go through all that?" Tai asked as Jim went inside to take a look at the other people there with Taylor and Jack.

"Well." Davis replied with a script he prepared. "I saw how that vampire reject was torturing Gatomon there. Making her pick out one kid from a crowd and a wrong answer would have everyone killed." Davis explained. "I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. When DemiDevimon came in and said he had found the 'Eighth child', we couldn't let him go without a fight. So we escaped and went after them."

"But you didn't have do all that. DemiDevimon was only pulling my hair." Kari said as she remembered that Davis and his friends burst through the roof when DemiDevimon was done pulling her hair.

"Well..." Davis said slowly drawing the L."I never liked bats and vampires." Davis replied as he shrugged nonchalantly.

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculous explanation. But at the very back James is quietly snickering.

More time past as Davis and his team cleared the convention center of the remaining Bakemon with the Digimon. When Davis and James got back with the gang, they heard chanting.

Izzy brought up the prophecy once more and everything was falling into place: the bats in the sky and the people chanting Myotismon's name.

"But what's the hour of the beast?" Tai asked .

"6. 6. 6." Mr. Ishida answered. "Six seconds and six minutes after six o'clock. Doesn't matter morning or evening, either, as both would apply."

Tai checked the clock on his Digivice, and it was just getting to be 6 o'clock right then.

"It's almost time!" said Tai, "We gotta hurry!"

Mr. Ishida took Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon back to the TV station where Myotismon was resurrected as VenomMyotismon. Then ten minutes of silent came to an end when Tai rushed in.

"Clear everyone out, now!" Tai shouted in panic that cause Mimi and Joe to blink.

Then everyone went outside, and watch VenomMyotismon from a relatively safe distance.

"I don't know how long they can hold him off!" Tai said to everyone as VenomMyotismon continue to rampage as Weregarurumon and MetalGreymon try to stop him.

"Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people." Jim replied.

"You don't understand, you can never outrun him." Gatomon suddenly said to everyone. "We have to destroy him."

"You can count on me." Patamon smiled.

"Yeah, and us too!" Biyomon and Palmon smiled.

"Me three." Tentomon said to her.

"Hey, make that four!" Gomamon shouted feeling left out.

"Patamon's the only digimon I need to come with me." Gatomon shook her head at the rest. "The rest of you stay here."

"Huh?" Gomamon blinked in confusion as everyone looked at Gatomon with a questioning look.

"Nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength." Gatomon explained. "If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed." Gatomon added.

"Let's do what she says." Biyomon said to everyone. "She knows these bad digimon better than anyone." Biyomon explained.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but how can any of us expect to stand up against that guy?" Mimi asked Gatomon. "He's bigger than most buildings!" Mimi added by pointing at VenomMyotismon.

"I got a plan, like I said." Gatomon said with conviction. "Come on, Patamon, let's fly!" Gatomon shouted as she ran outside as Patamon followed close behind.

"We're right behind you, Gatomon!" Tai shoued as he and the rest ran outside following Gatomon and Patamon.

"Let's go, son! We're in this together, right?" Izzy's dad asked Izzy.

"Right!" Izzy agreed.

Davis wanted to go with the others to the battlefield, but there was no more room in the seats, so while his team is busy in the convention center Davis snuck in to the trunk of the van, hoping no one would look over the back seat. As they drove over to the battlefield, Davis overheard them talking about the next part of the prophesy, about the angels, and the 'Miracle'. Davis didn't know what to think. He was originally the only one able to use the power of Miracles, save for the Golden Digiegg of Faith that Willis used at one point, but that was a something else entirely.

By the time they had reached the battlefield, VenomMyotismon had already beaten Agumon and Gabumon back to their Rookie forms. Only with a timely assist from

Angewomon and Angemon were they safe, for now. Davis managed to sneak out the van slowly as he heard Izzy informing the others about VenomMyotismon being a Mega Ultimate Level Digimon.

"You can do it Angemon!" TK shouted.

"Go for it Angewomon!" Kari added.

'It'll take more than that to defeat him.' Davis thought as he looked up at the beast that was VenomMyotismon.

VenomMyotismon was growing in power, as he managed to hold off Angewomon and Angemon from even hurting him in the slightest. VenomMyotismon looked down and saw everyone else, except for Davis who is hiding behind the van.

"Wait a minute, the prophecy, that's it!" Mr Ishida said as he remember the prophecy. "Quick, Izzy, what did it say in there about angels?" Mr Ishida asked Izzy.

Izzy quickly open his Laptop and open up the prophecy.

"What does the prophecy say?" Izzy's mom asked Izzy. With eyes on his computer screen, Izzy reads over the prophecy again.

"'Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they had been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen.' Okay, if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy."Izzy muttered.

"So then who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" Izzy's dad asked.

"That must mean T.K. and Kari!" Izzy shouted remembering who are their partners. "The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones!"

"It's simple. Allow me to explain. Say I'm kind of like a guardian angel. Whose guardian angel am I? Yours. And who do you love the most?" Tentomon suddenly cuts in.

"I was getting to that! My mom and dad, obviously." Izzy replied in annoyance.

"Exactly. But TK and Kari not only have moms and dads, they have something else, too." Tentomon said to Izzy leaving the obvious answer in the air.

"They have brothers!" Izzy's dad shouted in revelation.

"In a word, bingo!" Tentomon cheered.

At that TK and Kari got out their crests and gave specially forged arrows for Angemon and Angewomon. Despite any doubts, they had faith it would work and as soon as the arrows hit Matt and Tai respectively, Agumon and Gabumon felt a HUGE surge of energy, allowing them to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

But for that Miracle Davis screamed out in pain when he gave some of his Power of Miracle to the the arrows. That scearm got their attention.

"Davis!" Kari shouted in shock.

"What's he doing here?" Matt asked as his dad went over to help.

"Don't worry about Davis," Mr. Ishida said as went to check on Davis. "I've got him. Just concentrate on VenomMyotismon!"

* * *

While the others concentrated on battling VenomMyotismon, Davis fell into a sort of comatose like state, withdrawing into his mind. There, he saw a fogged plane of existence with Veemon and Flamemon in the distance.

"Davish!" Veemon shouted cheerfully from afar. "Nice to see you made it."

"Veemon!" Davis replied back happy to see his partner. "Where are you?"

"Funnily enough, under the Digiegg of Courage," Veemon deadpanned at Davis, finding out that your Partner is the Legendary Warrior of Fire and being buried under the Digiegg of Courage was not amusing for Veemon. "I wish I could help you Davish, especially with what happened with Myotismon."

"You know about that?" Davis asked sheepishly feeling stupid.

"Nope, Flamemon told me." Veemon replied to Davis while pointing at Flamemon who just wave hello.

"Really?" Davis asked in confusion before remembering that he took Myotismon's attack as Agunimon. "Well enough chit chat, time to save the future." Davis said with a smile.

"Go for it!" Veemon replied cheerfully. "See ya when you get here!"

When Davis was gone Veemon turn around and face Flamemon who is shuffling a deck of Play Cards.

"Poker?" Flamemon asked Veemon who just shrugged in reply.

* * *

When Davis got back his senses he felt hands on him and shouts from familiar voices around him. When the team noticed Davis was missing they quickly head to the battlefield where they saw Mr. Ishida checking on Davis.

"Launch smoke! We need to get out of here!" James shouted to the rest of the team.

"Right!" Jack replied, he pull out a replica Grenade Launcher and started to fire smoke grenade as the Team evacuate Davis.

While Davis's team was busy he turn his head and saw VenomMyotismon on the floor, downed from WarGreymon's attack. Davis thought something was wrong. After all the time it took to defeat MaloMyotismon four years later, it didn't feel right for VenomMyotismon to be taken down that easily. His fears were confirmed when VenomMyotismon managed to get up again, and reveal his inner beast.

'Now that's what I call ugly!' Flamemon's voice spoke up from within Davis's head.

'Agunimon!?' Davis asked in shock.

'Nope. it's Flamemon and I'm with Veemon too.' Flamemon replied to Davis.

'This is cool,' Davis thought before something came up. 'How long are you here for?'

'Just now I can be the messenger between you and Veemon,' Flamemon answered. 'In the mean time here's something to give you a boost, from me and Veemon.'

Suddenly, Davis felt strength he hadn't felt in a long time, the pain faded, but didn't disappear. Probably won't ever, but Davis could deal with that, knowing that he did it to protect Kari, his best friend. Soon enough, the inner beast let out a huge blast of Darkness that was affecting everyone, especially Kari. But even with renew strength from Veemon and Flamemon, Davis was still fighting off the Darkness with some difficulty.

"GO!" James shouted as he ran back to the battle. 'AncientGarurumon lent me your power to vanquish this corrupt evil.' James prayed as he reach the edge of the battlefield clutching his D-Tector. Suddenly his D-Tector started to shine brightly and it wasn't long before the Digidestined's crest started glowing, before trapping VenomMyotismon and preventing him from moving.

"Curse you digi-destined! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!" VenomMyotismon Inner Beast shouted in anger.

"Look at that! Mega-freaky!" Tai commented before something came to thought. "I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form..." Tai wondered. "WarGreymon!" Tai shouted at his partner.

"Pass me the ball!" WarGreymon shouted to MetalGarurumon figuring out Tai's plan.

MetalGarurumon throws the ball of the TV station towards WarGreymon.

"Nice pass." Sora commented, and like a professional soccer player WarGreymon kicks the ball hard at the inner beast. Before it could make sense on what happen WarGreymon lauches his Terra Force while MetalGarurumon launches his Metal Wolfclaw!

Both the attacks hit the inner beast and VenomMyotismon dissolves into digi-dust.

The Darkness was finally gone, and the pain faded away entirely, for now. As the fog cleared, there was a huge landmass that appeared in the sky. The Digital World was upside down in the sky, and Davis knew what that meant, the Digidestined had to go back and face off against the Dark Masters.

"Things just keep getting weirder!" Tai commented.

* * *

At the convention center, everyone is waking up daze and confused as they try to make sense what just happen. Then people from the convention center moved into a ferry, looking up at the sky trying to make sense what is going on. TK's Mom, Nancy Takaishi, is among them.

"TK! TK! Where are you?" Ms. Takaishi, TK's Mom called out.

"Mama!" TK Cried out as his Mom runs up to her son and hugs him.

"Oh, TK... I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Ms. Takaishi cried out as she hug TK. "You must have been terrified, TK.

"Nuh-uh! Matt was with me the whole time!" TK replied that got Matt's attention.

"Matt..." Ms. Takaishi muttered.

"Hey, Mom." Matt nervously replied.

"Come on! Come and see Matt, and Daddy too!" TK shouted pulling his mom towards them.

"Oh Matt, I'm so proud of you. Thank you, son." Ms. Takaishi said with joy.

"Yeah, whatever." Matt nervously replied.

"Don't be like that." Ms. Takaishi replied.

"Nancy?" Mr. Ishida asked. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Mr. Ishida continued.

"Yes it has." Ms. Takaishi replied.

"It's been a really long time since all four of us were together, huh Matt?" TK asked Matt cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt replied.

"Check this out guys." Izzy called out. "I've been monitoring the news reports. The air force is sending in everything they've got to figure out what this continent in the sky really is. They don't know anytihng so far, but they're assuming it's dangerous." Izzy said.

Up in the sky, a Navy Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye flew up in the sky and hits the continent.

{This is Hawkeye 1, mayday, mayday, mayday!} The Hawkeye's pilot cried out as his AWACS fell into the ocean.

"There goes the Navy." James sighed when ISAC captured the Pilot's mayday.

"I have to admit that I'm a little jealous that Matt and TK found their parents, and Izzy too! I just hope my mom and dad are all right." Mimi said to Sora.

"I know how you feel, me too." Sora replied before noticing something. "Huh? Someone's coming!"

"All right, my brother!" Joe smiled before realizing something. "Hey, I didn't tell him he could ride my scooter!" Joe shouted as Jim rides up on Joe's scooter.

"All the other families that were at the convention center are fine! They're all back to normal!" Jim said to everyone.

"Sora, they're safe!" Mimi cheers at this news, everyone celebrates.

"Let's check the news!" Jim said as he produces a pocket TV and switches it on.

Newscaster: The latest reports we have from the air force chief of staff confirms that the mysterious landmass in the sky is not an illusion of any kind. It is very real, and after several confrontations, apparently very dangerous.

"It's covering the whole sky!" Joe shouted in shock. While the Digidestineds started to debate on what is going on the Smartwatches began beeping.

[Warning! Friendly forces arriving.] ISAC suddenly reported.

Then a Convoy of 3 Tan Humvees started rolling in from the Rainbow Bridge, it's headlight shinning bright. On the roof of each Humvee is a Browning and a Marine wearing woodland BDUs in full gear manning the Gun.

"Great Dad's here." James muttered as the Humvee stop right next to the Digidestineds.

Exiting the Humvee is a 23 year old light brown haired man that look just like James wearing woodland BDU a PASGT Vest and a Combat Harness. "James Nakajima!" The man shouted as walk towards James.

"Atten-hut!" James cried out in instinct. That cause he, Davis, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta to stand up at attention.

"Son." The man said before kneeling down and pulling James into a tight bear hug. "I'm glad your okay." The man said to James.

"Dad..." James choked out. "You're crushing me." James added as he struggle to breath.

Seeing James being crush by a bear hug is quiet funny for Davis, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta who are struggling not to laugh out loud.

Then everyone remembered when Davis first met Mimi and Michael, and everyone explained about what was happening right now. That means!

Everyone looks up just as Garudamon begun her descent and brings the plane down into the river. That gave everyone including the Marines who are with James's dad to sigh in relive.

A rainbow of light, creating a portal to take the Digidestined back to the Digital World appeared, and Davis looked at Kari, who looked back at him from next to Tai. Davis smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Davis nodded and started to get up to walk again, when a flash of pain stopped him. Everyone cried for Davis when he nearly collapse in pain. Jim moved over and was going to carry Davis on his back when James intervene.

"Wait!" James cried out causing Jim looked at James questioning."We can use the Humvee my dad use." James explained pointing at the Humvee which is safer that riding a scooter.

"Okay," Joe agreed. "We'll get you to a Hospital. Don't worry." Jim said as he moved over to the Humvees.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Davis replied looking at the Digidestineds.

"I know." Jim said as they watched the Digidestined rise up through the portal, and back to the Digital World. "But they can handle it. I don't know how, but they can."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." Davis replied with a smirk before falling asleep. The last thing he felt is the smooth metal floor of the Humvee's trunk and the sound of the trunk being closed.

James, Jack, William, Taylor, Rika, Takato, Kazu and Kenta get in the Humvee where Davis is placed in.

"We're full go!" James's dad called out and with that the 3 Humvees started heading to Odaiba General Hospital with Jim following with Joe's scooter.

* * *

 **Davis and his team back in the Digidestined business earlier than expected, who will this effect the timeline and how will this effect the Digital World?**

 **Please Read and Review for this fic.**


End file.
